tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Refreshment Lady
You Can't Win |last_appearance = Great Little Engines The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Rev. W Awdry |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Skarloey Railway |born = 1906 |died = 1986 |occupation = Seller of refreshments business owner |years_active = 1924-1965 |nicknames = The Refreshment Lady }} The Refreshment Lady (1906-1986) worked at Lakeside (Skarloey in the Railway Series) where she owned a small café called Neptune Refreshments. She later opened a very mobile shop in an old coach discovered by Rusty and Peter Sam. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Refreshment Lady was born in 1906 and at some point got married and had a daughter. In 1952, she was about to board the next train when Peter Sam rushed out so he could get to Crovan's Gate before Henry departed from there. She was furious about this when they got there until she explained to Peter Sam that Henry's train was a guaranteed connection. On the day Peter Sam left her behind, his driver was her newly married son-in-law. She continued her work with the Skarloey Railway for some ten years after the incident with Peter Sam and then enjoyed 21 years of contented retirement before her death in 1986. Her son-in-law is also now retired and lives with his wife in a cottage that the Refreshment Lady left to them in her Will. ''Thomas & Friends'' Like the Railway Series, the Refreshment Lady was left behind when trying to board the next train taken by Peter Sam. She may be good friends with the Hatt and Kyndley families, as in Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, she is one of the guests at Lady Hatt's party and in Happy Ever After, she is one of the guests attending Mrs Kyndley's daughter's wedding. In the seventh series, she was trying to find the best location for her tea shop on the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam took her to all the best places, but she could not make up her mind. After a storm blew over, Rusty was clearing debris and both he and Peter Sam discovered an old railway coach. Peter Sam decided to turn it into a very mobile tea shop. The Refreshment Lady was so delighted about it that the Fat Controller decided that Peter Sam could take her around all the places she wanted to sell her refreshments. She was also one of the important visitors Thomas was taking and was left behind at Black Loch. She has also sold refreshments at Wellsworth and Maron. Attire The Refreshment Lady wears a sky blue dress with white polka dots and a pink cardigan. From the seventh series onwards, she wears a blue hat. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Four Little Engines' - Skarloey Remembers and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Passengers and Polish * 'Great Little Engines' - Pop-Special Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Passengers and Polish , Gallant Old Engine , Thomas and the Special Letter , Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party , Bye George! , Baa! and Happy Ever After * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue , No Sleep for Cranky and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, Bulgy Rides Again , Best Dressed Engine and Trusty Rusty * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Henry and the Wishing Tree , Gordon Takes Charge , Edward the Great , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour , The Green Controller , It's Good to be Gordon , Seeing the Sights , Which Way Now? , Emily and the Special Coaches , Thomas and the Treasure , James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Dirty Work and Toby's Triumph Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery Music Videos * Series 5 - Sir Topham Hatt * Series 8 - A World Around You and Ode to Gordon * Calling All Engines! - Busy * Series 9 - Party Time * Series 10 - Doing it Right and Responsibility * The Great Discovery - Thomas, You're the Leader Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds * Series 10 - Which Outfit for Which Occasion? }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2004 - Bulgy's Back! * 2005 - Percy and the Magic Carpet * 2006 - Percy and the Painting * 2007 - Seeing the Sights * 2008 - Toby's Triumph * 2010 - Percy and the Magic Carpet Voice Actors * Chizu Yonemoto * Hiromi Nishida Trivia * She is based on Mrs Davies, a volunteer on the Talyllyn Railway who served refreshments at Abergynolwyn. In August 1952, she was left behind at the station due to the mistake of the Guard, the Rev. W. Awdry himself. During the 1960s, she was one of the women who worked on the Talyllyn's Refreshments Van. * In the television series, she has been left behind twice. * In the Welsh dub, she is given the name "Ceinwen". es:La Mujer del Refrigerio he:אשת הכיבוד pl:Pani Ekspedientka ru:Хозяйка магазина Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters